User blog:TrentFan/Ten Little Wikians...: Chapter Four - And Then There Were Six...
Chapter 4: ' ' "Junko-chan! Junko-chan!" Dark shouted, running after TF who was sprinting away from her. ' "Okay, this has gone on too far. I'm sorry Dark," TF said, pulling out his pistol, "Either you go, or you die."' ' "Y-you wouldn't do it," Dark said, awestruck, "W-would you?"' ' "No...I guess I wouldn't..." TF paused, "But, please...I don't want you or anyone to die..."' ' "I won't! I pinky-swear!" Dark saluted, "So, where to next Junko-chan?"' ' TF sighed, "I'm never going to get rid of you, am I? Oh, alright..."' ' "Yay!" Dark said triumphantly.' As they walked together, they came across an unspecified room- the outsides painted with blood. TF's face turned pale, as Dark muttered "so much money...". TF then slowly opened the door to find ACTN's gaping head- but his other bits remained missing. TF then paused- which scared Dark into thinking he had a heart attack. He then got on one knee. ' "I'm sorry..." TF said silently, "I shouldn't have done this at all...I should have just tried to confront who I thought it was..."' ' "Junko-chan?" Dark asked, worried, "Junko-chan, are you okay?"' ' "Dark, just go," TF said in a calm voice, though his eyes deceived him, as they looked full of sorrow, "I will handle the case on my own-"' ' "But, you said-"' ' "I know what I said, but I was wrong at that moment of time," TF said, his voice calm and cold, "You're not dying tonight because you allied yourself with me. Go find Lucina and team up with her. I'll walk alone.."' ' "A...alright..." Dark said, defeated and sad before walking away.' TF then sat their in solitude for a couple of minutes and walked out of the room, alone. As he marched along the hallways, he saw a silhouette of something...something familiar, he kept walking along until-''' ''' "Cinnamon, no!" TF shouted, as the Rainbow Tiger named Cinnamon after Joel Heyman's bear lunged at him. Through the shadows, TF's outline was being tackled on to the ground, screaming "No! CINNAMON NO! NOOOOO-" Then there was silence. ... A picture of TF shows up. Engraved in it is "One walked alone and foolishly took their chances, and then there were six." _____________________________________ ' "Gus, gus, gus!" Phy chanted, as him and Conker moved through the shadows.' ' "D'you really have to say that as we sneak around?" Conker asked, a bit irritated.' ' "Well- do you want to be on your own? Or do you want to be scoring big boy drinks with me?" Phy asked.' ' "...Scoring big boy drinks with you." Conker gave in and then joined in on the chanting of "Gus, Gus, Gus!"' The Gus Army of two kept chanting and sneaking in the shadows until they saw Lucina getting some drinks from a fridge. ' "W-who's there? I have Falchion on me!" Lucina said, holding up Falchion, "Wait- why aren't you gleaming? Don't tell me you broke now-"' ' "Relax, it's just us," Phy said throughout the Gus suit.' ' "Gus! You've come to save us!" Lucina said, running up to hug the Gus suit, "My hero!"' ' "I'm actually Phy in a Gus suit...but, uh, thanks?" Phy said, a bit creeped out- but then understanding that Gus was a figure everyone wanted to hug once in their lives. Everyone. Except maybe Burnie.' ' "Oh...um, sorry," Lucina said blushing as red as a tomato from embarassment, "So, what are you two doing? And why are you dressed like that?"' ' "Who wouldn't be dressed like Gus if they could?" Phy then thought of Burnie and remained quiet.' ' "Uh, we're looking for big boy drinks!" Conker continued Phy's would-be sentence.' ' "Big boy drinks?" Lucina asked, confused.' ' "Yeah, big boy drinks!" Conker said, beaming proudly, "D'you know where they are? We were originally looking for TF, but we can't find him..."' ' "Uh, yeah, in here." Lucina said, pointing to the fridge, "Anyway, Falchion and I must go- I mean, I must go! Yeah..."' ' "Where to?" Phy inquired.' ' "To look for Dark- or TF maybe. Probably Dark, but TF wouldn't be too bad...he should know where all the stuff is." Lucina explained.' ' "Oh, alright- also, give him this bottled iced tea I found at the back of the fridge when you find him," Conker said, pulling out a lemon-flavored iced tea from the fridge, "He usually likes those."' ' "Alright!" Lucina smiled, "Falchion awa- I mean, Lucina awa- I mean...oh, nevermind..."' Lucina then sighed, and walked away, leaving the boys to drink their big boy drinks. _____________________________________ ' "ACTN's dead...and I wanted him dead too...my inner goddess...help me cope..." Nano said, curled up in a ball, "I-I saw everything, but his head...they were left here..."' ' "Nano..." A voice called.' ' "God? Is that you? I-I'm sorry..." Nano said, crying, "I didn't want him to die-"' ' "God? What? No, you idiot, it's me, Dianted." Dianted said, walking in, "So, ACTN died...should have just stayed to enjoy the coffee...it's too late now."' Dianted's voice had a tinge of regret that made Nano feel uneasy- as if that guilty should be his. ' "So, what are you doing in here?" Nano asked quickly, wanting to change the subject.' ' "I saw the door a bit open and thought, why not? Anyway, I'll just go now..." Dianted said, as Nano then realized he had no clothes on- none at all- for he took them off to wipe his tears with them.' Dianted then sprinted away, as Nano blushed. Nano then began to put on his clothes- though his pants were on backwards- and then found a sign saying "Internet". ' "Sweet, the internet room!" Nano then rushed to the computer, "Oh, I know what will get my mind off this...hopefully...a poem about my inner goddess!"' Nano then began typing. My name is Nano Power, but please...call me Nano. I need attention & lust to go mano y mano. I yearn and long for love- for you to notice me, but you forget me, when you turn on the TV. But no matter, I'm an independent woman, fighting for her coin and rings, But you don't notice me, while you eat your chicken wings. I'm a woman, not the lesser of the twins, My lust for you has me on needles and pins, I need attention- stop playing your Wii Fit Plus, I love you- Sega Genesis, I hide in plain sight, yet you don't notice me, I turn my back to the couch and just cry for you to notice me- Playstation 3. My name is Nano Power, but it's time for Waluigi, You may have my love if you promise to return, Sega Saturn. ' "I feel slightly better...this poem is already my favorite- I must show someone later, but first..." Nano then sank into the chair he was typing on, as he continued to type more and more poems.' _____________________________________ ' "Who's a good boy?" A voice said in a kind, playful manner, "You are, Cinnamon, you are!"' Suddenly TF's shadow stood back up. _____________________________________ TF's picture on the wall then fell on the floor and shattered to pieces. _____________________________________ ' "Why all the licking and tackling, though? You're not a dog..." TF asked, in a still playful manner, "It doesn't matter. Nice to see you again, Cinnamon...it's been years."' Cinnamon then nodded. ' "You're just like a dog...except also a tiger," TF smiled, "Alright, then, let's-"' ' "TF!" Lucina shouted.' ' "Who's there- Lucina?" TF asked, as the Rainbow Tiger growled, "Down, Cinnamon, down!"' Cinnamon obeyed, but looked puzzled at Lucina- wanting to obey his master's orders, but wanting food. ' "I got you an iced tea," Lucina said, handing it to him, "Conker and Phy told me to give it to you. Something about big boy drinks."' ' "I see? Well, thanks," TF said, "Well, then-"' Cinnamon then sniffed the air and whimpered. ' "Cinnamon, what is it-" TF then saw a shadow sprinting towards them, "Lucina..."' ' "Yes, TF?" Lucina asked absent-mindedly, while drinking her coke, "This is refreshing- and it's none of that diet crap either!"' "Run!" TF said, grabbing her by the arm as her, Cinnamon, and TF ran from the killer. ' "What's going on?" Lucina asked, "You're not going to kill me are you-"' ' "I'm not the killer...I've already told just about everyone left alive, but I'll tell you after we escape- just run!" TF said, as they sprinted towards another room, "A dead end in the middle, but there are two pathways...one to the right, one to the left- we have to stick together...which do we take?"' ' "I say we split up," Lucina said quickly, "That way the killer can't get the two of us-"' ' "What, are you crazy?" TF whispered loudly, "We got to get out of here together...we might stand a chance as two, not as one."' ' "Yeah, but the two of us'll get butchered- and then there's less for the killer to kill..." Lucina said, "Just trust me."' ' "You're asking for a death wish- this is mental-"' ' "Trust me, alright? I may be crazy...think Falchion is real...talk to myself-"' ' "Get to the point please? We don't have much time."' ' "Well...I just have a feeling...please, TF, trust me..."' ' "Alright, fine...good luck, Lucina." TF sighed, "I'll take the left, you take the right. Take Cinnamon with you."' ' "Okay...bye TF..." Lucina said, panic notable in her voice as Cinnamon growled.' ' "Go!"' The two split ways, TF heading to the left, Lucina to the right. TF then finally arrived back to where the left and right merged together. ' "Lucina? Where are you-" TF then stopped and saw mouse traps scattered around the room, "Almost walked into those-"' TF then heard screaming and footsteps. ' "Lucina!" TF then rushed towards her, as she stepped out of her passageway running from a hungry Cinnamon.' ' "Cinnamon, no!" Lucina shouted, as she ran.' ' "LUCINA! LOOK OUT!" TF shouted at the top of his lungs.' ' "Huh-" But, it was too late, Lucina tripped and fell all over the mouse traps- limbs and blood flying through the air. Ominous laughter filled the air, as blood kept spilling. When the blood finally stopped, Lucina spoke weakly.' "TF...finish me off..." "What are you crazy? I'm not killing you. I'm not killing anyone." TF spoke as calmly as he could, but his voice still shook, "I'm sure we could find a way to heal you..." "Just...take Falchion...kill me..." Lucina gasped for air, "I would ask Dark, but...I don't know...where she is..." "Lucina, this is crazy- seriously..." TF said weakly, "Come on, there has to be another way-" "Damn it TF, listen to me," Lucina coughed, "Just do it..." "I- I killed my partner before too...he said the exact same things...I promised I'd avenge him..." TF then sighed, "And look how that has turned out so far. He even died a painful and slow death to top it off...I'll finish you off and avenge you. Why has it never been me to die, why my friends? ...I never wanted them to die. I wanted it to be me who died that day...he was the better detective. Falchion's over- ah, here it is. Brace yourself and-" TF struck the final blow, and Lucina's body faded of color. Cinnamon was nowhere to be seen. "Looks like it's just me on this case now..." TF said, talking to himself, "I guess I'll take Falchion in her honor until I find Dark...too many have died...I'm sorry everyone...I don't think I can crack the case..." TF then slowly drank his bottled iced-tea in an attempt to put the shame past him. "What flavor is it...it doesn't feel good..." TF then fainted, near some of Lucina's limbs and the blood pool- and just as he did, he thought he saw a shadow throughout the haze in his eyes...no...it couldn't be... ... A picture of Lucina shows up. Engraved under it is "One walked alone and foolishly took their chances, and then there were six." Category:Blog posts